The Cost of Freedom
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Vauseman season 6 fanfic. The inmates who were in the empty pool at Litchfield are sent to Maximum security. All hell breaks loose when the video of Alex and Piscatella fighting makes national news and Alex's old boss stumbles upon it. The stakes are raised even higher once Piper is released from prison. Can Alex keep Piper safe even from her jail cell? Vauseman. Rated for swearing


**My first OITNB fanfiction! This is what I think/hope will happen in the last two seasons. I've only watched the entire series once (I'm rewatching currently, though), so if any characters are OOC, please let me know.**

 **This is in third person POV and will focus mainly on Alex and Piper, but I may add some extra scenes about different characters. And I will be of course, adding some new characters. I do not own Orange Is The New Black, it belongs to Netflix.**

Everyone in the empty pool held hands and waited with bated breath as the SWAT team neared the bunker. They silently flinched as the door was blasted open. Ten armed SWAT members burst into the room.

"FREEZE! Hands behind your head. All of you- NOW!" SWAT member Raynes commanded.

The women did as they were ordered. Alex bit her tongue to keep from wincing in pain.

"All right, pat them down. The rest of you, search the bunker."

The SWAT member named O'Brian patted Red down took off her headscarf and shook it, expecting contraband and tossed it aside and immediately regretted it.

"Sweet mother of God!" O'Brian stared at Red's bald spot. "What the fuck did you do to your hair?!"

"I was scalped earlier today." Red said simply.

O'Brian was dumbfounded. "Um, okay. I'm just gonna put this back on you to spare everyone from having nightmares and grief counseling."

Nicky scoffed and shook her head.

"Jesus. This riot was more violent than I thought." Said another SWAT member, Cummings, who just finished patting Alex down. He grabbed her wrists and put her arms in front of her. Alex noticably winced. "Oh come on. That did not hurt."

"I fractured my arm earlier." Alex explained through gritted teeth.

The SWAT member pushed up her sleeve. Her arm was indeed swollen. Raynes sighed and grabbed his walkie. "Caputo, this is Raynes. We found ten of the missing inmates. One of them needs medical attention. Have one of your CO's prepare a car to take her to the nearest Urgent Care Facility."

"Roger that. Any casualties?"

Raynes glanced at everyone else. "Piscatella has been shot dead, sir?"

"Who's responsible?" Caputo asked, shocked.

Raynes was quiet for a minute. "We're bringing the inmates out now. Is there room on the buses?"

"Yes. But-"

Raynes shut off his walkie and drew his gun. "All right, all of you- on your feet." They obeyed. "Single-file now. Let's go."

"Wait- in order of last names or first?" Suzanne asked.

Raynes huffed impatiently. "Last name. Move, now!"

Frieda walked up in front of the SWAT team with Piper behind her, then Blanca, Cindy, Taystee, Gloria, Nicky, Norma, Red, Alex, and Suzanne bringing up the rear. The women were marched out of the bunker and into the darkened hallway. Piper let out a small gasp of surprise when she saw a huge, bleeding lump on the floor that greatly resembled Piscatella.

"Well, looks like he got what he deserved." Frieda spoke up. "May he rot in hell where he belongs."

"Frieda, you can't say shit like that in front of cops!" Piper hissed behind her.

"Eh, I've said and done worse, honey. Trust me." Frieda shrugged.

They walked through the labrynth of darkened hallways. Taystee glanced around at the debris of the prison, her heart sinking. "Oh God, what have I done?"

They finally made it outside in the cold, November air. Darkness had already fallen and most of the prisoners were already on the buses. Caputo looked them over and held his arms out. "Is this it?"

"Yeah. The entire building is empty." Raynes replied. Caputo looked a bit worried. "What?"

"I'm still missing two prisoners: Chang and Doggett." Caputo sighed and looked around. Fig walked up from behind. "Aw, fuck." He muttered.

"Really, Joe?" Fig raised her eyebrows at him. "You let two prisoners- one of them an organized crime leader- escape?!"

"I was...kind of...held hostage..." Caputo said lamely.

Fig just stared at him in exasperation. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"Piscatella was shot dead by the SWAT team." Caputo replied. "It was an accident. Friendly fire."

Fig groaned. "We have got to get better training programs." She rubbed her forehead and sighed, turning to the remaining eleven inmates. "All right, you guys will be going down the hill. Litchfield will be investigated, so I suggest you call your lawyers." A CO walked up towards Alex. "What now?!"

"I'm here to escort Vause to an urgent care facility. She fractured her arm or something.." The CO replied.

"Fine. Whatever. Go." Fig waved them off.

Alex and Piper looked back at each other. "Love you. See you tomorrow." Alex mouthed to Piper, who mouthed back "Love you, too."

"All right, call Litchfield PD have them put out APBs on Chang and Doggett and make wanted posters." Fig said to Caputo.

"What are you going to do?"

"I haven't slept in two fucking days. I'm going home to take a nice, hot, bubble bath. I don't care how late it is..." Fig stormed off.

Caputo scoffed. "Hope you fall asleep and drown in the tub."

"I heard that!" Fig yelled over her shoulder.

Caputo turned around and realized the rest of the inmates were standing there. "All right, get on the bus. Come on."

Piper climbed up into the bus and sat at the front row window. Frieda sat next to her and exhaled loudly. "Back to the good times."

Piper glanced at Frieda. "You went to Max?"

"The first decade of my sentence." Frieda nodded. "Let me tell ya: it ain't fun. Minimum security was like heaven."

Piper nodded. "I got a little taste of it when I went to Chicago earlier this year."

"Oh yeah. To testify against that drug lord that tried to have Alex killed." Frieda remembered.

"Yeah. Glad that drama is over." Piper replied. "I hope that's the last we'll see or hear of him."

XXX

In a run-down house in upstate New York, a Turkish man in his fifties sat in a leather armchair mulling over a glass of wine. One of his henchman was laughing at something on his phone.

"What could possibly be so funny?" The Turkish man asked.

"Oh, I was just watching a cat video on YouTube." The henchman replied. He saw another video. "Whoa. This one video has over a million views and it was only posted a few hours ago!"

"Another cat video?" The Turk said half-mockingly.

"No, actually. It's a video about CO violence against inmates in prison." The henchman played the video. A woman was shrieking something at the CO.

"Wait a minute, I recognize that voice." The Turk walked over to the henchman. "That's Chapman. She was at my trial earlier this year. Her girlfriend was Alex."

"Really? Huh. It sounds like she's defending the person who the CO is attacking." The henchman replied. "She sure moved on fast. And apparently, she has a type: criminals with long, wavy, black hair and glasses."

An alarm rang off in the Turk's head. "Let me see that." He grabbed the phone and rewound the video and paused it. Sure enough, the inmate the CO was attacking was none other than Alex Vause. Balik fumed. "Oh, that bitch." He threw the phone across the room.

"Hey! What was that for?" The henchman asked, increduously.

"That inmate in the video is Vause!" Balik thundered. "That pussy licking cunt tricked me! Probably killed Aydin, too!"

"Oh...we haven't seen or heard from Aydin since he sent those texts, huh?"

Balik overturned an end table, his chest heaving from fury. "Vause...I will make sure you suffer for what you did."


End file.
